Eragonia
Eragonia is a subregion in the province of Arborea, south of Corrivalia and being placed in the plateaus and cliffs south of the Attilines and north of the Death Mountain range. Eragonia is the original name for the kingdom that once existed along the Death Mountains. Its founding myth states that one of Tomyra the Great's grandsons, a son of Utet, Sisyphor. Legend has it that he tricked Death twice from taking his life, chaining him in the mountains that give the Death Mountains their name today. After he was finally captured on the third occasion and punished in the Underworld, the plateau region was called Æragœn, literally "Wastelands of Orichalcum," where the substance was probably mined for a period until no further minerals could be found. Geography Eragonia is a high elevated region divided into two distinct plataeus. The northern portion, between the Attilines and its own portion of the Martines (sometimes called locally the Bo river), is rocky and higher in elevation. This slopes downward into the southern portion into the second plateau, which does not drain as well and accumulates in its many wetlands. The northern portion is mainly flat but rich in its environment, replete with dense forests and a countryside covered in thick grasses and shrubs. The south is best known for surrounding the isolated mountain known as the Foot, which gets its name from its appearance being so similar to the foot of a great statue. Eragonia is spread out across these regions with only two major settlements: Rhodes and Saint David's Grotto. Most other settlements in Eragonia are held by vassals and are mainly fiefs that were given during the times of the Dinamid Republic. Population The capitol of Eragonia is Saint David's Grotto, also its largest city. Rhodes is close by as well, and both cities benefit from trade with the proximity to other civilizations including White Harbor, eastern Corrivalia, Crotalusia, and Arcadia. Most of those who live in Eragonia grow its unique variety of grapes, which are a dark blue in color. Eragonia once was home to mines for the mythical orichalcum, now depleted. However, the wealth brought from its manufacture and trade led to many great castles and estates being preserved, and Eragonia moved towards producing wine and alcohol. Illyria is a frequent partner in trade, as well as a competitor. A significant portion of the wheat and barley grown in Eragonia becomes ale, and is distilled into a hoppier ale that can be transported great distances. This variety of pale ale can be found all over the Old World. The most populated areas are found along the old Dinamid road, crossing from the Death Mountains and White Harbor into Rhodes and finally over the Attilines. The vineyards and grain fields are sparsely populated in the interior. Most estates, almost eighty percent, in Eragonia belong to one of its noble houses, established by the wealth of antiquity. Culture Nearly all humans in Eragonia are Torrians. As was the case in their sister region of Cantabria, Eragonia was populated by former Masagatae who eventually integrated with the small number of wealthy Hiberians who were given land in the region, resulting in the Torrian people. Little distinguishes the appearance of Torrians of Eragonia and Cantabria today, however their culture is distinct in many ways. Eragonia's culture is insulated thanks to the difficulty in traversing its landscape, and even in places like Rhodes where travelers are common, Eragonia has very little in common with cultures around its borders. The people of Eragonia start their day at sun-up, but by sun-down, most shops and are closed and it would be difficult to find a tradesman or the like by 4pm. Styles of dress and beauty standards Eragonians are well-known for their unique style of dress, which is a relic of the past. Their clothing is heavily embroidered with peony designs, and nearly all of their clothing is made from wool or furs; it would be difficult to find Eragonians with linens, silk, or foreign fabric. Furs are worn on special occasions, and day-to-day clothing often incorporates broad strokes of black and white, with brightly colored accents ranging from red to green. Blue and violet are rarely seen, as it is considered gauche. A fur-and-wool cloak, called a leddic, is a feature of Eragonian culture. Everyone young and old has a leddic, with the type of animal fur indicating one's status. Cloaks with a fox or rabbit are fairly standard, mink and otter furs being symbols of success or luxury, and the highest value furs being foreign Pracian furs like okapi or zebra. Beaver furs are sometimes incorporated in one's adolescence, as the coarse fur is in rejection of the caste-like symbolism of the cloaks. Men typically keep their hair short using razors, shaving their heads of all their hair or maintaining a length of around one inch. This is coupled with a large variety of hats, most short-brimmed. They also shave their faces, but as they grow older (especially after military service), they will grow a mustache. Men who have an adult-aged child will also grow a goatee, as a sign of esteem and dignified seniority. Women keep their hair long and tied tightly into a hair cover called a tiche, a scarf which is often colored white with layers upon layers of intricate embroidery. A tiche can sometimes describe important moments in a woman's family life, such as the birth of her firstborn son, her marriage, her widowing, or the success of her husband. Standards of beauty for those of Eragonia don't differ greatly from person to person. Men are expected to keep themselves well-groomed and their clothes free of wrinkles and wear. There is great pressure for women to remain slender throughout the year, even while they are pregnant. Pale skin is considered the most attractive trait for Eragonians, and exfoliating mud taken from the Salissan Sea is often imported to lighten one's skin. Other traits considered attractive are blue eyes, dark hair, and greater height (for both men and women). Because men and women often meet during festivals and events, a man who is a good orater, storyteller, or singer is universally attractive in Eragonia. The same is somewhat true for women as well, though a sense of "dark humor" is also one such trait that is prized in a wife. Customs and religion Most of those in Eragonia worship Saclis, thanks to the efforts of Saint David, Ascani rule, and the original religions of the Masgatae. Though they are pious, the people of Eragonia are not superstitious. They view most types of magic as miraculous and a curiosity, though this can vary quite widely depending on the specific locale of where the magic is practiced. Priests and divinely-connected people such as paladins are celebrated and given great accomodation in Eragonia, due to a history of being saved through such miracles. The people of Eragonia are suspicious of outsiders, with even humans of non-Torrian descent being viewed with caution. Elves and those of Jade descent have an easier time associating in Eragonia. In general, Auber and silver-blood individuals will be tolerated as part of the necessity of commerce, but an extended stay is not common for such races. The peoples associated with Crotalusia, such as Goodfellows, goliaths, Nodians, and githekos, are treated with absolute hostility, and would be fortunate to pass through a town without being harassed or even attacked. Churches provide most of the services in small towns, if not all of them. Within larger cities, the history of the Ascani Empire's involvement in their political structure is still evident. Post-Ascani governments are very closely linked to church leaders, and churches are funded by local taxes in addition to donations. This allows priests to tend to church activities full-time. However, there is no state-enforced religion. Most people join a church based on their proximity to its physical location. Most families have a personal "saint" that accompanies their worship of Saclis. These saints are called savela, and aren't specific people per se; often, they are vestigial remnants of an older mystery cult the family once practiced, and were integrated into their current religion. There is very little overlap in the savela between families. When someone passes away, priests are charged with all the tasks of embalming, the funeral, and burial. This gives the priest a special, revered class among the people in the interests of ensuring a decent funeral. People will usually give the priest money throughout their lives as a sort of debt, called a grave benefit, which ensures their family won't have to pay exorbitant amounts once they pass away. Bodies are buried with boxwood and facing downwards in graves twelve feet deep, with their hair trimmed and body well dressed. It is important to ensure the proper handling of a body, or it is feared the family member will curse the town and bring its destruction. Funerals are attended by the entire clergy. Family life Families in Eragonia are close-knit and extensive, with second and third cousins being as close as a brother or sister. In fact, their terminology for family members includes specific words for nearly anyone tangeantly related to them. Both the mother and father participate in rearing their children, as both the mother and father work to support the family in the fields. This is why workdays are so short: by the late afternoon and early evening, Eragonians reserve their time for spending with their family. An interesting parallel to its sister region of Cantabria is the Eragonian tradition of carrying a bichelte, a personal chain-whip carried by adults once they are married. Its historic purpose was once to discipline Omerad slaves that were utilized in antiquity, but over time, the bichelte is better known as being a weapon symbolizing personal defense and liberty. Proper carry of a bichelte is underneath one's arm, under the side of their non-dominant hand. It is often concealed underneath the tiche. Mothers usually spend their time at home, beginning with their first pregnancy, and even after they are no longer able to have children. The position of a mother is that of a homemaker and a semi-head of household. While she does not have control over her husband, her decisions regarding the rearing of children and maintaining the estate is paramount to all others even other men. Most families have at least two or three Cantabrian horses they use for plowing, riding, and other activities. Oxen from Crotalusia were once common, but in recent years oxen have become harder to come by due to instability in Crotalusia and Bastria. Donkeys from Corrivalia are also employed. Alcohol is a highly social substance in which Eragonians commonly partake in as early as eight years of age, once they begin proper work. Cuisine Families are expected to all dine together at the same time, with parents or those of esteem being given the largest cuts of food. They also are the first to bite into their food, and none are allowed to leave the table until they have finished eating. Tables are oblong in shape, with the heads of the table reserved for the father opposite of a guest of honor, his wife on his left and his eldest son on his right. Lunch is the largest meal of they day, with dinner being a small affair. Breakfast is not something most Eragonians partake in. Eragonia is known for its unique savory dishes that prominently feature mincemeat, a round softbread called pita bread, onions, garlic, and various types of oil. Most often, the feature of a dish will be sausage or long, thin slices of lamb and mutton. Sausage is also pickled to make relech, one of the most common dishes in Eragonia. Many dishes are served with fruit preserves made from wild berries, such as slatko, or a side of boiled wheat called colgevo. The softbreads are coated in slatko ''or ''colgevo when they are eaten. The aristocracy tends to mimic Illyrian cuisine more than native Eragonian cuisine. Eragonia has few unique desserts of its own, borrowing from Corrivalia and Illyria for after-meal foods. Desserts are typical between lunch and dinner, as well as being made in great supply for weddings, funerals, solstices, equinoxes, and veneration of family saints. Most often, dessert in Eragonia is an Illyrian crepe with berries or honey. Desserts unique to Eragonia include an airy dough knot called a crence or a syrup-coated ball of batter called an ustepe. Of course, a highlight of Eragonian cuisine is its alcohol. Wine, while a staple export of the region, is only seldom found in their meals. Most meals are accompanied by flavored and heavily distilled liqueurs, vodkas, and beers. Plum brandy is often coupled with coffee to make a drink called rycca, which is an everyday drink for adult Eragonians. However, most outsiders find that their initial experiences with the drink often result in reckless or dangerous situations. Social grooming Greetings and interaction One of the core parts of Eragonian life is the epic poem. Despite not being a primary Dinamid province, Eragonia has inherited its fascination with epic poetry, a longstanding tradition of which many families emphasize a family's history or events that took place on their ancestral lands. When meeting other Eragonians, an exchange of a line from the other's familial epic poetry is a sign of great dignity, respect, and friendship. A line from an epic poem from their own family or their own creation is common during a first interaction between strangers. An example of such an exchange might look like, Richter: And here on this day, on the lands my forefathers spilled their own blood ''(from the Lerich poem ''Agabad) Lerich: Likewise, as we all return to dust ''(from the Richter poem ''Judges of the Realm) As one would imagine, some lines lend themselves better than others. Often, lines are broken apart and stitched together in a spur of the moment to meet the needs of the conversation. A subtle insult can be given by reciting the first line or last line of the poem, which can be seen as a bad omen or a sign of ill intent. In a peculiar practice called kovo, elders who are meeting someone for the first time will recite an entire epic poem for a newcomer, which the guest is expected to bow their head to and listen carefully. When two people are introduced for the first time, they are directed to share a drink and salute each other with their glasses, keeping eye contact with one another, and then at some point during their first meeting, introduce their wives or husbands. Eragonian communities are close knit between two or three distinct families at most, with outsiders being ignored or otherwise distrusted. Between family members, Eragonians greet each other and will go out of their way to meet with family or family friends when an opportunity arises. The bonds between different families are often developed through fighting a common enemy. Eragonians may seem reserved and hard-nosed to outsiders, but among themselves, they are amicable and gregarious. They greatly value personal space, and even the bise - the Arborean "kiss on the cheek - is often rebuffed. However, other friendly actions, like a hug or a pat on the shoulder, are often welcome in place of the bise. Eragonia is unique in being the only place in Arborea where the bise is unwelcome. When outside of Eragonia or among outsiders, Eragonians will prefer to be called by their family name. Their personal names or nicknames are only discussed between them and their family. When not in Eragonia, it is seen as a representation of their family as a whole and not just their person. Eragonians are known for their dark humor, which takes the form of dry delivery and sarcastic remarks that often use depressing, tragic, or otherwise sensitive topics as fodder for comedy. Unless such a thing is said with malice, Eragonians thus have no problem with any topic of discussion, so long as sensitive topics that are joked about are not done so with ill intent. Not being able to take a joke is one thing Eragonians detest more than anything else. Festivals During festivals, a branch from an evergreen tree is lit and placed at the window of a home to indicate to others that they are either at home celebrating an occasion, or out attending a festival. This is an open invitation for others to join them - however, it is also generally understood that doing so requires the participant to listen to various excerpts from epic poems. Any cause of celebration entails such a reading. Hosts of such occasions will always provide alcohol and especially rycca, though a patron will often bring a bottle of their own brew to sample out to others. Desserts are also expected to be provided by the host, though if a meal is also provided, guests will be expected to bring their own dessert; providing both is unheard of. Ethics and values Above all things, family comes first in Eragonia, before any business or oath. That also includes loyalty to those bound by blood, such as families closely associated with one's own. As loyalty is paramount, so long as one remains in allegiance to their collective familial interests, they are generally deemed virtuous. Eragonians have many curse words, perhaps the longest list of any group besides Cantabrians, who consider any words describing sexual acts, death, defecation, urination, deviancy, and sacrilege to be swear words. However, while such words are forbidden in places of worship and are not to be spoken by children or in front of children, there are virtually no words that will offend an Eragonian in private. Among the most valuable objects in Eragonia, precious metals like gold and silver, and even cold steel are unequaled in value. Thus, jewelry and durable metals will command great value in Eragonia. Thieves are treated with great contempt in Eragonia. Theft of livestock is among the worst offenses. Most often, forced servitude is the due penance for a thief of any caliber. Lies are seen as generally wrong, but a lie done for family is as trivial as any white lie. However, the greatest evil in Eragonian society are those who are kinslayers and betrayers of their bloodlines; such an offense will usually incur death. To be recognized as an upright citizen, one must be a landowner and have a family, as well as pay reverence to their family saint. To not be a full citizen is to be considered like a thief of one's family name. Such people are treated worse than strangers and foreigners, though the latter can find Eragonia somewhat hospitable to them if they are polite or in dire need. An insult to one's family or religion can spark a violent reaction. Despite their connection to the Masagatae, Eragonia's greatest cultural heroes are their many Torrian warrior-poets and saints. When speaking positively of their heroes, Eragonians reflect on their perseverance and loyalty to their country and to their people. In recent years, greater emphasis has been placed on heroes of the Battle of Agabad. The conflict has left a horrid memory for many of those involved in the conflict, which they are eager to avenge. Though the national hero of Eragonia is Saint Valentine, whose birthday is celebrated every year with a feast and regional festival in Rhodes, families are often most committed to their gods and family saints. These reflect the small communal aspects of Eragonian people. In Eragonia, people desire a life where they can either restore honor or bring greatness to their family name. This can include reclaiming ancestral lands, writing an epic poem of their family's deeds, fighting to defend their nation, or even amassing wealth and security for future generations. Notable houses House of Caer Lei The House of Caer Lei serve as both the current and historical dukes of Eragonia, since the days of Robaerigon. Though the province has at one time been independent, Caer Lei's allegiance to the House of Merovia has been an unshakeable tenant binding the marches of Arborea together in a stable border along Arcadia. Caer Lei trace their lineage to Saint Lennard, brother of Saint David who came to help establish the eponymous city centuries ago. After Saint David's death, Saint Lennard managed the city and his descendants continue to own its most populous areas. House of Caer Hari Most land in Eragonia belongs to Caer Hari, whose main estate can be found in the impregnable Harjot Citadel at the base of the Death Mountains. Caer Hari are known first and foremost as bakers, whose hardtack and bread are so easily transported and cheaply purchased it can be found in the mouths of soldiers and mercanaries as far and away as Laconia. House of Lan Telei The Lan Telei family is one of the most powerful houses in Arborea today that still practices the Old Faith. Lan Telei is one of two powerful houses of Rhodes and is the family responsible for the free passage of merchants through Rhodes that make it such a mecca of trade and exchange. Lan Telei earns keep through their unique brand of rycca named for their patriarch Telos, whose heroic defeat of the Colossus marks the beginning of Rhodes as a human settlement. House of the Valkyrie Once a family that ruled over half of Utetoria, the House of the Valkyrie relocated in Eragonia and Corrivalia in the early months of the War of the Dragons. Today, the border of Eragonia along Utetoria is kept guard by the warriors of the House of the Valkyrie, who claim the legendary Masagatae queen Tomyra the Great as their matriarch. Their influence and military strength forms the "thin white line" between the land of the Nazari and southern Arborea, along with the House of Cygnus in Corrivalia. The House of the Valkyrie trade their handcrafts, such as rugs and ceramics, with tribes of Utetoria who are often unable to approach White Harbor. Category:Regions